Eppure non ci credo ancora
by Titinina
Summary: OS dai toni sensuali, nata in una notte insonne.


Eppure non ci credo ancora.

Ti guardo. Guardo la tua bocca.  
Quella tua maledetta bocca. Rossa. Piena. Carnosa. Che mordi quando sei assorta. Che mi da il tormento da troppo tempo. Tutte le notti sogno di poterla assaggiare, di poter farla mia.

Eppure non ci credo ancora.

I tuoi occhi castani, pozzi infiniti dove tutto il mondo si rispecchia, dove io mi rispecchio e vedo che mi ami come se fossi una gemma rara. E io non riesco a non pensare al tuo sguardo luminoso che cerco ogni giorno per aver conferma di essere vivo.

Eppure non ci credo ancora.

Quelle tue guance colorite per un piccolo apprezzamento o per la rabbia o per la tua innocenza di donna. Conosco ogni piega del tuo viso, quando ridi ti si forma quella piccolissima piega vicino la bocca. Lo so perché io ti guardo e ti conosco meglio di chiunque altro.

Eppure non ci credo ancora.

Il tuo collo alto, bianco. Avrei voluto appoggiare le labbra almeno dieci volte al giorno. Saggiare con cura quella tua pelle sotto l'orecchio e sentirti sospirare di piacere.

Eppure non ci credo ancora.

Preso dai miei sogni, ho sempre immaginato i tuoi seni nudi. Quelle rotondità che si vedono da sotto le magliette ma che non ho mai osato guardare davvero, perché se lo facessi non potrei fermare la mia mano nella venerazione della femminilità delle tue curve, ho sempre immaginato il tuo capezzolo dritto e duro e fiero. L'ho immaginato tra i miei palmi, nella mia bocca per poterti dare il piacere e farti scoprire che il tuo sapore mi stordirebbe.

Eppure non ci credo ancora.

Quella tua pancia, la tua pancia così femminile, così invitante. Quale pazzo non vorrebbe posare la mano e sentire la tua pelle morbida? E quell'ombelico che ti invita a saggiarlo con la lingua? Squisita perversione.

Eppure non ci credo ancora.

Dio i tuoi fianchi. Burrosi e tentatori. Mio tormento insieme alla curva del tuo sedere. Tira fuori l'animale che è in me. Il pensiero di poterli toccare con le mie mani piene, sentirne la consistenza. E vederli adornati di pizzo nero, sublime tentazione poter toglierteli via con i denti.

Eppure ancora non ci credo.

Gambe. Gambe lunghe, da toccare, da mordere. Immaginarli attorno ai miei fianchi. Che mi serrano, che mi stringono. Il contrasto della tua pelle chiara con la mia scura. Adorarle in ogni centimetro e accarezzarle solo con la punta delle dita.

Eppure ancora non ci credo.

Le tue mani morbide e così femminili. Quando mi tocchi una guancia, una spalla per richiamare la mia attenzione, mi pervade un brivido dalla schiena. Perché vedo le tue mani che mi toccano in più punti, tu che passi le tue dita sul mio collo, sul mio torace, che stringi le mie braccia, che lambisci ogni fibra del mio essere.

Eppure ancora non ci credo.

Tu sei qui davanti a me. E i miei sogni proibiti questa notte si avverano.  
Io farò l'amore con te.  
Tocco il tuo fianco.  
La mia bocca, famelica, tocca la tua.  
Le tue labbra, fiamma incendiaria, sapore proibito. Le mordo e sento il tuo fiato. Apri la bocca e accedo con la lingua, vorace, avida. Assaggio il tuo sapore con labbra piene e ogni altro sapore è sparito, sento solo il tuo.  
Finalmente le mie mani sono libere di poterti toccare. La tua schiena nuda, si incurva sotto le mie mani. Le tue braccia si avvinghiano al mio collo. Ed eccoti tra le mie braccia. Bocca contro bocca. Petto contro petto.  
Sfioro imperterrito ogni centimetro. E finalmente lambisco quel tenero pezzo di pelle sotto il tuo orecchio. Gemi appena la mia lingua è in quel punto, un soffio piacevole e inebriante, le tue mani sulle mie spalle per reggerti.  
Con una mossa sgancio il tuo reggiseno, finalmente, finalmente il tuo seno. Ed è come lo sempre immaginato. Tondo, perfetto per le mie mani. Con venerazione, il palmo della mia mano è sopra di esso, sento turgido il tuo capezzolo e la mia bocca non può non assaggiarlo e, predatore, lo titillo tra i denti. Il tuo sapore mi stordisce e mi fa impazzire.  
Mentre continuo il mio banchetto sul tuo seno, posso dare spazio alle mie mani di toccare ogni tuo punto. La tua pancia tesa sotto una mia carezza, il tuo fianco morbido e prendo il tuo sedere a mani piene. Proteso e perfetto. Ti sento ansimare, stringo un po' e ti prendo per le natiche per posarti sul tavolo della nostra cucina. Ti guardo di nuovo, semi nuda, con le guance arrossate e gli occhi pieni di desiderio per me. E ti bacio di nuovo. La mia lingua viaggia sul tuo corpo e il tuo ombelico è sotto di essa, dolce tormento. Il tuo è diventato uno squisito gemito.  
Sfiorare la tua gamba, mentre mi insinuo tra esse.  
Ed infine il centro di te. Questo stupido e inutile pezzo di tessuto mi preclude di ossequiare il tuo punto più caldo. Con astuta lentezza, lo sfilo, alzi i tuoi fianchi per facilitarmi il compito, così provocante.  
Il tessuto passa sulla tua pelle, come una carezza e infine sei qui nuda. Con una mano riprendo il viaggio in senso contrario, dal ginocchio arrivo nell'interno della tua coscia, liscia e morbida. Divarico le tue gambe e tu sospiri di nuovo, mi sembra di impazzire se non ti tocco al più presto. La tua femminilità è alla fine sotto le mie dita, impregnata del tuo piacere.  
Donna, mia unica compagna, perdonami, ma la mia bocca deve bere il tuo sapore. Mi inebrio e mi stordisco del tuo sapore. Afrodisiaco, nettare degli dei. I tuoi gemiti sono più forti e mi beo di questo.  
Torno sulla tua bocca e le tue gambe stringono la mia vita forte, accarezzi il mio petto e con la bocca assapori il mio mento e mi mandi in estasi infilando la lingua nel mio orecchio, mi mandi in defibrillazione dicendomi solo due parole - fammi tua - .  
E da me arriva un ruggito animale.  
Le tue mani esploratrici toccano la mia virilità. La plasmi sotto le tue mani e vedo le stelle e il firmamento. Togli via quello che rimane dei miei vestiti.  
Ti aggrappi al mio collo, mi baci, la mia virilità preme.  
E spingi i fianchi, li prendo tra le mie mani.  
Entro in te, lentamente, ogni gemito è un invito a continuare. Chiudo gli occhi e ti sento intorno a me. Non ho mai provato un piacere così.  
Ci uniamo nella danza più antica del mondo. Spinte ritmiche, gemiti animali e primitivi, sospiri di piacere, pelle contro pelle, graffi sulle mie spalle, carne torturata sotto le mie dita, bocche insaziabili.  
E la tua voce – sei dentro di me –.  
Si mia compagna, sono dentro di te, nel tuo calore, nel tuo amore.  
Selvaggia, imperiosa, divarichi le tue gambe per accogliermi meglio. Tutto diventa più esigente, senza tregua, senza remore, il piacere mi si diffonde nella schiena e si apre in te, il tuo orgasmo è unito al mio, si contorce con il mio. Le grida di piacere si fanno sentire. Qualcosa di mai immaginato, di primitivo, di unico.

Eppure ancora non ci credo.  
Ti vedo nuda nel mio letto. Mia. Mia per sempre.

E tutto era cominciato così

- Eppure ancora non ci credo che tu, Ryo Saeba, non voglia farmi tua.

e ti ho risposto

- Tu sei mia, Kaori, mi sei sempre appartenuta.


End file.
